One Week
by Cukeygirl
Summary: Diana is leaving for the island, never to return. Her one gift she wishes for? One week with Bruce before she is gone forever. Set just after Batman is forced to retire in 'Rebirth'Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**One Week**

**Prologue**

Bruce Wayne tapped a pencil lightly against the conference room table. He was barely listening to Lucius Fox Jr.'s report on Wayne Enterprises latest dodge against Powers attempted hostile take over.

"... and that concludes this board members' meeting. Unless you'd like to add something Bruce... Bruce?" Lucius Fox's gaze landed on the bored looking man.

"Hm? Oh... sorry. No there's nothing else," he answered and swiveled his chair to face the glass windows.

"O-Okay, then. We'll see you next week ladies and gentlemen," Lucius dismissed the board members.

Once they were gone, he approached his friend. "How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected." Wayne answered.

"It's been almost two weeks since Batman disappeared. Seems that the city's copping as well as can be expected. Petty crimes are up ten percent," he commented.

"Hm."

"The Justice League seems to do their part when there's real trouble at least."

"That's because I make sure they recieve tips. Otherwise...," Bruce stood up and observed the bustling city.

"Look, Bruce... you couldn't do it forever. You're only human, you can't blame yourself for growing old. It happens to the best of us." he smiled wryly and stared at his hands. They'd begun to wrinkle in the past five years or so.

"I could have taken better care of myself. Eaten better, slept better. Maybe my heart wouldn't-"

"There isn't a man that I don't know that didn't take better care than you. You're in great shape for a man your age-"

"That's just it," Bruce turned. " 'For a man my age.' I never thought I'd live long enough for me to _have _to put the mission aside. And even if I did, I alway figure Dick or Barbara would carry on... but it seems they let go long before I did."

He dropped back into his seat. What was he supposed to do now? Just sit back and let the police do the job? They could only do so much, and because of it, Gotham would suffer.

"Can you blame them for letting go? They wanted a life, real one. Not everyone was as dedicated as you in this. And well, after Barbara being shot, you can't really hold it against her for donning a badge rather than a cape. As for Dick... losing his wife to the life he led didn't help him stay in this sort of life. If it weren't for his daughter, he'd be almost as lost as you seem right now," Lucius said softly.

"Are trying to tell me to look for a wife, Lucius?" Bruce smiled vaguely.

"It's not to late."

"I'm too old to go gallavanting around town for a trophy wife. I'll just have to work with the hand fate dealt me. It's what I've always done."

"We'll miss you Diana," Shayera hugged her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, all of you," she looked around after she realsed her friend.

The Justice League had taken a rare night off to celebrate the departing of Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman.

"We want you to know that no one can take your place. I'm sure that I speak for everyone here that you will always be a member of the Justice League." Superman announced. The others cheered.

"You sure know how to get a crowd going," Diana smiled at Clark.

He returned the smile, his crows feet around his eyes seemed more pronounced. His hair was still jet black, he didn't look a day over thirty-five. And yet Bruce was younger than him and his hair had begun to gray almost a decade ago. Last she saw him, it was nearly all grey. She scanned the room in search of him.

"He's not here," Clark answered her unasked question.

She sighed. "I know... I just hoped..."

"I'm guessing, Bats just didn't want to say good-bye you know?" Flash said around a mouthful of snacks. He too hadn't aged as much. Of course, he'd been the youngest of the founding members. Only about twenty-three when he joined. Now at forty-three, he too didn't look much older than Superman. Of course, being that he constantly traveled faster than the speed of light, his aging had slowed down.

"I'm of two minds to go down there and drag him up here," Shayera's eyes sparked. If she'd been carrying her mace, know doubt it would have sparked as well.

"Calm down, honey. It's not good for you to get upset in you condition," John tried to pacify his wife.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm some sort of weakling? I'm with child you fool not dying!" she hissed.

"Uhh..."

"See this is why I'm still single," Wally burped.

Diana and Shayera exchanged looks and hid their smiles. "Yeah right."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He turned to GL.

"It isn't really surprising why he's not here," J'onn said quietly, interrupting Flash's protest.

"What do you mean?" Shayera asked. But Diana seemed to understand.

"Look at us. Diana hasn't aged a day since we met, Clark obviously ages at a much slower rate as does Flash due to constantly moving at rates faster than light. Your Thanagarian DNA keeps you younger for at least thirty or forty more years longer than humans, and John's ring keeps him young and vibrant. And me... I'm over four hundred years old, can look and feel any age. Bruce is the only one of us that unfortunately was cursed with normal human mortality. Being that he was recently forced to let go of Batman due to his age... well it isn't surprising that he's not here."

They were all silent, save for Flash's munching.

"You really know how to kill a party don't you?" Wally finally said.

"Forgive me Diana. I did not mean to bring such a somber mood to your party," he apologized.

"It's all right... I'm guessing Soo-lee isn't any better?" Diana asked sympathetic.

The Martian's face took on an even sadder look. "I've lost one wife before and survived. It won't hurt any less this time around, but at least I am better prepared."

"Come on you guys! This is a party!" Flash butted into their quiet moment.

"Wally!" Shayera snapped.   
"He's right," J'onn interceded. "Diana, would you like to dance?"

She smiled and joined him on the dance floor with the rest of the JLU. He was very light on his feet, not surprising.

"I am surprised that you were allowed to return to your island. Did the gods become suddenly benevolent?"

"Mother asked a boon from Hera. She was please with the way I've represented my people. The offer of course means I can't ever leave the island again, but... I think after such a long time saving the world a good rest is in order. I miss the simple life on the island," she said eyes becoming misty.

"Superman is right, you shall be greatly missed."

"I... I had to, you know?" she said quietly.

"You've begun to notice then. Bruce was the first, no doubt John shall be next. Even the great Superman shall one day be too old to fight as will I," he said ominantly.

"Then you understand that I couldn't bear to stand by and watch you all age and die? Not when I will never age or die," she murmured.

"After watching my entire race perish, yes I can understand your decision," he said cryptically.

"Do you think me a coward?" Her eyes blazing at him.

"Not a coward no, merely human. If I may make a suggestion?"

Diana cocked her head to the side, filled with curiousity, she nodded.

"Go see him. Talk to him before you leave. You don't have to be in Themyscira for ten days. Perhaps you can say good-bye to him properly..." he gave her a knowing smile.

Diana froze and blushed. Was he suggesting... no... he couldn't possibly.

"It's exactly what I'm suggesting. No woman should go on forever without knowing what it is to make love. Especially a woman as beautiful as yourself," he said in low tones.

"How did you..."

"It crossed your thoughts these past few days, I beg your pardon if I tresspassed on such private thoughts. I am surprised you didn't seek another after all these years here. There are plenty of men who would-"

"None were him," she blurted out.

"Of course."

"He won't see me," she said quietly.

"He will of you have an appointment," he handed her a card that had Bruce's office address and a time and date.

"How did-"

"Lois Lane has a few contacts. You're listed as a lobbyist. Day after tomorrow at ten a.m. sharp. Don't be late." He gave her a rare smile.She stared at him dumbfounded then hugged him tight. This was perhaps the best thing anyone had ever done for her. Bruce may not want to say goodbye, but she will.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Mr. Wayne, your ten o'clock is here," his secretary buzzed.

Bruce sighed. He hated lobbyist, but they usually got congress to get off their buts and do something. And he needed endorsements for the new solar energy technology that would revolutionize the energy world, not to mention bring cleaner and cheaper energy for the people.

"Send him in," he answered.

The door opened. This was no him. Bruce's eyes narrowed, still he stood as he was taught by Alfred to always stand in the presence of a lady.

"Surprised to see me?" Diana smirked. She was dressed in civilian clothes, a simple grey skirt with a black blazer. Her hair was pulled back and away from her face.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" his secretary asked.

"No. Please hold my calls," he ordered.

"As you wish," she nodded and shut the door on her way out.

"I had no idea you decided to work for Washington. I thought you'd be in Themyscira by now," he offered her a seat.

"I have about nine days until I am needed there. I thought I'd drop in and say goodbye, since you couldn't find time to do it," she situated her self in the chair.

He sat down calmly and arched a brow. "I thought I sent flowers and well wishes."

"Hm, so did the President of every country. But they aren't close personal friends, Bruce."

The man sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Diana-"

"Don't try to pacify me, Bruce." She snapped. Then she sighed and smiled. "You look good. The grey hair makes you look even more dashing than ever."

He granted her a small smile. "You of course haven't changed a bit since I first laid eyes on you."

"Hm, Shayera was right, men are clueless. Even you. My hair is shorter, it's no longer waist length," she explained when he gave her a confused look.

"And I'm supposed to know this how? You have your hair pulled back," he pointed out.

"You're supposed to know this because you're my friend. If you'd just talk to me or see me more often..." Diana rubbed her temples. She wasn't going to waste the little time she had left.

"I'll be blunt, Bruce. I'm here to ask you something, you can call it a favor if you want. I'll call it a gift, after all love is the greatest gift," her cobalt blue eyes met his icy blue ones.

"Diana-"

"I've never been with a man before, Bruce. Did you know that?" She asked suddenly her eyes staring at the floor.

He blinked, looking for the first time in his life baffled.

"I..."

"In ten days time I'll be living on an island forever, not ever knowing the feel of a man's touch. It's not something I look forward to. So here I am, humiliating myself." She looked into his eyes once more. "All I want is a week's time. With you, just you. It's not much."

Bruce stood and faced the windows. How could she ask this of him? He wasn't even at his physical peak anymore. Why him? There were so many other men, much younger men that would gladly give her a week.

"Why me? There are others that would no doubt climb over mountains for you is you wish it," he asked.

"I don't want others. I just want you. I... I love you Bruce. There is no need to reciprocate the feeling, but there it is. If not you, then no one else. And I'll never know what it's like to make love to a man. Just one week. That's all I ask, not marraige or even a relationship, but one simple week," she stood.

He turned. "I... need time to think about it. This is like a bomb dropped in my lap."

She smirked. "It wouldn't be the first bomb you've dealt with. I don't have much time. You know where to reach me, I'll be waiting for your call until day after tomorrow."

Walking to him, she swept her hand through his hair and kissed him gently. Then she was gone.

He sipped his coffee as he watched the sunrise over the horizon. Many a time he recalled doing this with Alfred by his side. Now Alfred was gone.

"You should learn to phase more quietly. I heard you quite easily," he said to the empty room.

J'onn materialized not ten feet away from him. "No one else complains."

"If you're here to berate me for not attending Diana's party, don't Kent already sent me a message, Flash actually dropped in to call me an old fart, I won't even tell you what Shayera called me over the phone. I'm sure John would have said something as well, if he didn't have his hands full with her."

"I'm not here to admonish you. It's Sunday," he said blandly.

Bruce turned to look at him. "Oddly enough, I know what day it is."

"She'll be leaving for the island today if you don't call her."

His old friend stared at him. "Apparently you're privy to our personal business."

"I am her best friend."

"That doesn't give you the right to but in. This is none of your-"

"I'm making it." J'onn said sharply. "You and I have been good friends for nearly thirty years. You may think that for someone that lives as long as I do that is nothing. But you're wrong. These past years have been a great comfort to me. And it is because of that, I find myself in this situation. Bruce... she isn't asking you to marry her or to return to Themyscira with her. All she wishes is to be in the arms of the man she loves, for one week. Just one week. Is that too much to ask of you?"

A face hardened by emotions and time glared back at J'onn. "Why? I'm not even in top physical shape-"

"It has very little to do with physical attraction and more to do with the heart... many people have asked me why I chose Soo-lee out of all the women on Earth to love. There were more beautiful women, younger and richer. But it was Soo-lee's purity of mind and heart that captured mine. I didn't actually warm up to the idea of human's form of physical love. The act is slightly different from Martians. But as I grew to love Soo-lee more and more I realized that it is not just about the physical closeness, but the emotional repercussions it causes..." He looked out at the window for a moment before turning back to Bruce.

"One week is all she wants. What have you got to lose?" And just like Diana, he was gone before Bruce could respond.

It took him no more than two minutes to make the decision. He reached for the phone and dialed out. "Susan? I'm going to need you to cancel all my appointments for the next seven days. And I'll need you to have the cottage on Islas Mujeres readied..."

Diana looked around at her room. It was clean and empty, it looked almost sad. Her bags were packed, any mementos she'd wished to take with her had already been taken to the Island yesterday curtesy of a few of the female support staff on board the space station. He hadn't called, and after she learned that J'onn had gone to speak with him... well she didn't blame him. She wasn't angry with J'onn, just embarrassed that he took such initiative. Well at least she can never ask herself what if. It was still late Sunday evening in Metropolis, but she didn't want to keep her hopes up.

There was a knock at the door. It was probably Flash again, wanting to say goodbye.

"Come in."

It wasn't Flash. "One week?"

"Bruce..." her breathing hitched.

"Good you're packed and ready to go. I've got the javalin standing by for us," he picked up her two suitcases.

"Wait... does this mean?" she was hesitant to finish the question.

He smiled at her. "Call it a gift, princess."


	2. Monday

**Monday**

When the private car reached the airport, both Bruce and Diana were surprised to be inundated with tabloid reporters. Damn! The papparazzi sure do know when to stalk a man, Bruce fumed.

"Wonder Woman! Over here!"

"Mr. Wayne do you have any comment about recent speculations on Powers attempted hostile takeover?"

"Where did you two meet?"

"Is it strange dating a man that is old enough to be your father?"

Diana had followed Bruce's lead and ignore most of the questions, save for that last one. Old enough to be her father indeed.

"Seeing as I was creating over one thousand years ago, it's the other way around. I always did like younger men," she smirked.

Bruce chuckled and pulled her away as security scattered the rest of the press.

"I bet that'll be in the tabloids tonight." She grinned.

"Are you really that old," he inquired.

She gave him strange look. "Why? Are you worried?"

"Not particularly."

"In any case, I was just joking... I'm only about five hundred years old."

Bruce had to guffaw at that. He'd stepped right into it.

The private jet approached the airstrip. She hadn't said two words to him since they left the air port. The stewardess got more conversation out of her. He couldn't really blame her. Showing up just seconds before she left forever must have rattled her. It was quite surprising that she went with him. For all he knew she could have sent him straight to hell.

"It's Monday," he commented.

"Is it?" she smiled awkwardly.

"Just past midnight," he replied.

"Oh."

Bruce sighed. He had to find a way to get her to relax. It wasn't as if he was going to pounce on her once they reached the island.

"So... how's Shayera holding up? I'm assuming John's out of his wits by now," he said. Small talk, he'd been forced to resort to small talk. The real Bruce Wayne never resorted to small talk. He hardly spoke unless it was to say something important. Everyone knew that. Hell Flash used to call him a crazed loner.

The small talk seemed to work, because she brightened and went into a lively conversation involving baby showers and crib shopping. Bruce subdued a shudder. Thank heaven he never had to go through all that. Dick and Tim had both been pretty much self reliant by the time they came to him. He'd never guessed Diana, Wonder Woman, Amazon Princess would enjoy all the maternal business. But from the happy chatter she was going, it apperead she did. She would have made a wonderful mother...

"Are you all right Bruce?" Her cobalt blue eyes filled with concern.

"No. I just hate the landing part. These pilots are never as well trained as League Members," he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Is it far from Cancun?" She was asking about the island as she stood and took his arm.

"No. Should only be a fifteen limo ride to the port and a five minute trip on the yacht," he said as they stepped out of the jet.

She noticed that their luggage was being carted away rather than waiting for them.

"They're taking it over in a helicopter. Our things should be ready and waiting for us," Bruce explained.

That's when she noticed the long sleek limo waiting for them. Diana raised an eyebrow. "You do go all out for a girl."

"Not just any girl. For you, Diana," he tipped her head up and kissed her softly.

She couldn't stop smiling even when the limo reached Gran Puerto Cancun. The yacht was even grander than the limo. She could get used to this, she thought. Then a small painful twinge hit her hard. She _couldn't _get used to this. In one week, she would be on Themyscira and he would be back in Gotham running his empire.

"Is everything all right?" He asked her as they watched the yacht pull away from the docks.

"I... I guess it just hit me..." She didn't finish.

"We don't have to do this if you're nervous," he said carefully. There was disappointment in his voice.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean... I was just thinking, 'A girl could get used to this lifestyle.' That's when I remembered..." again her voice trailed off.

"That you can't get used to this?" He offered.

She stared deep into his eyes. What she saw there stunned her. All this time she was thinking about how she won't be able to see him again and that he'll be nothing but a memory soon. How could she not think that he too would be in pain... that he too was losing her?

"That's exactly what I was thinking," she whispered and leaned towards him.

Their lips met. It was soft and gentle at first. Then it became urgent, an itch that desperatly needed to be scratched. It was a need so great, that neither of them heard the ship's captain coughing discreetly for until he spoke up.

"Mr. Wayne? The yacht's anchored and docked. Will there be anything else?"

"Yeah, go away," he growled and dragged Diana off the ship. She giggled like a young girl as they ran up to the dark house. She vaguely thought of what it must look like in the daylight. From the little she saw it seemed to be a whitewashed villa with it's own little islet.

"Hold on," he let go of her hand and placed a keycard and pressed his eye to a retinal scanner.

"A little obsessed, aren't we?" she smiled.

"Just a bit," he yanked her against his body and kissed her deeply again.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around him. Vaguely, she heard him open the door and ask for a minimum of twenty percent of light. Blurry visions of a grandstaircase and a crystal chandelier danced before her, then were whisked away as Bruce swept her into his arms.

"Bruce, are you sure-"

"Diana, I'm not dead yet. I can still carry a beautiful woman up to my bedchamber," he practically growled.

Her mouth curved, "If you insist."

Somehow he'd channeled Flash, because the next thing she knew, they were in a large bedchamber. He set her down and kissed her deeply, but more slowly this time. It made her toes curl.

"I think we need to slow down," he finally said.

"Wh-what?" she stepped back, astonished.

"It's late, Diana. And I don't want your first time to be like this. It's too fast, too full of fury. That sort of lovemaking is not meant for an innocent," he said softly. His nose sought out her neck. God her scent was enchanting.

"I'm hardly innocent, Bruce," she shivered as his tongue played with her earlobe. "I've seen many horrors in my lifetime."

"That's not what I'm talking about," he released her lobe and kissed her neck.

"Then why are you still nuzzling me," she whispered hoarsely. Desire ran rampage in her now.

"Because for some reason, after all my training of self control... I can't stop. You do this to me, Diana. You have this power over me," he whispered against her skin.

She moaned aloud. "Then by all means, do your worst."

"Oh believe me I will... just not tonight." He pulled back quite reluctantly. It took him a moment, but Diana saw when desire slowly left him and was replaced with his usual self-control.

"Is it something I said?" She turned away from him and faced the opened french doors. A light breeze came in and a near full moon blazed down on her. It vaguely occurred to her that the full moon would be on the last night of her stay.

"No, on the contrary. It's something I said." He pulled her against his chest and rested his chin on her head.

She never really thought how tall he was until this moment. Her own height was not below standards. Then again, she was usually in high heels. At the moment, she figured her shoes were somewhere between the front door and the bedroom.

"Self-control is something I pride myself on. And I won't let my mere desires push me over the edge. I've been close, but never truly been there. Perhaps with you I might allow myself that liberty. But... not tonight," he turned her around and kissed her forehead.

"Will you at least stay with me tonight?" she practically begged.

Desire flashed in his eyes once more but was extinguised almost immediately. "I..."

"I won't ask you anything. Just want you to hold me, please," she asked.

Her eyes were full of hope. How could any man resist her? Smiling, he rubbed her cheeks gently.

"Ok. Just give me a moment all right?" He pulled out some clothes from a dresser and went through a connecting room. She supposed this was a master suite and that was his room. There had been rumors that wealthy people usually didn't share bed chambers, apparently it wasn't false.

Making the most of her time, she pulled out her night gown. It was a white sleek satin gown. Hoping it wasn't too revealing, she donned it before washing up for the night. She'd just closed the door to the bathroom when Bruce entered.

He was wearing long black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. No doubt he waited until he heard her finish in the toilet.

"Pick a side," he stretched out his hand towards the bed.

Smiling shyly she choose the side closest to the window. Near the sea, she felt closer to her sisters on Themyscira.

Stretching out she turned on her side facing he sea. The bed shifted as Bruce climbed in. His arms wrapped around her waste. He kissed her temple.

"Go to sleep, Princess."

The seagulls screech combined with the waves crashing against the shore awoke her at dawn. The unfamiliar weight of someone's arm was around her waist. She heard Bruce's gentle snoring and she smiled. Only a select few knew that he had such a human trait as snoring. Slowly, she removed his arm. She stretched and sighed quietly.

The view out on the balcony beckoned her. Slipping out the door silently, she tiptoed to the railing. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled and welcomed the beauty of morning on the Carribean. How she wished they could stay here forever. The wind played a tune that caused her dark tresses to dance.

Warm arms embraced her. He'd made sure to make a soft noise to alert her to his presence. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning," he murmured.

She smiled softly, "Morning."

"I had hoped to wake up next to you, but this... this is better," he tightened his embrace and sighed. She knew he was taking in the view as well.

"It's so beautiful, Bruce. How often do you come here?"

"Hmm... not often enough," he admitted. "Work and other things keep me away. I think the last time this place was used was when Barb-" He stopped abruptly.

A twinge of jealousy hit her. She hated to admit it that she was jealous of all the other women that had been with him. But then, she hadn't been with him at the time. And as she had agreed this was a one week thing.

"It's all right," she said and meant it. Turning to face him, she cupped his face. "I know I'm not the first woman in your life, and I probably won't be the last. All I asked and all I expect from you is one week."

Pulling him towards her, she kissed him. It soon turned into a passionated one and they found themselves on the bed again. There were no words spoken between them. Only passion. And when he took her, she welcomed the stab of pain that came with the pleasure. As with all things he was a very thorough man and lover. Diana had the inkling that had she decided to be with any other man after Bruce, she would be highly disappointed.

Afterwards, they lay together, spent. There were no words to describe how she felt, so Diana wept quietly.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

She smiled and sniffled. "I'm wonderful. I'm... I'm just so happy. I never truly understood until now. I had read so many ridiculous romance novels to try to see what all the other female League members were talking about. I... I understand now what a wonderful feeling it is to have the weight of a man upon you as he makes love to you."

His response was a tender kiss to her temple and to bring her closer to his chest. While neither of them admitted it, they could both feel their heartbeats become in sync.

The rest of the day was filled with Bruce teaching her the fun of surfing and snorkling, but what she enjoyed the most was the horseback race they had on the beach. She won by literally a nose, her stallion being slightly longer in the snout than his. They ate the meals he cooked in the kitchen quite expertly.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked him as they ate omelettes and frittatas for dinner over candle light.

He gave her a strange look. "You know Zatanna asked me that once. It was when... well does the song Am I Blue say anything?"

Diana burst out into snorts. He smiled, it was good to know that even the great and elegant princess of Themyscira could snort like any other human being.

"I don't think I'll ever forget that. I'm pretty sure she won't either. It's something I would have given up my throne to have witnessed," she admitted.

"Oh?" he arched a brow.

Her eyes twinkling, she took another bite of her food and said nothing else.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. And the rest of the night was filled with sighs of happiness and moans of pleasure. Bruce quite loved the part where she took the innitiative and rode him. He'd never experianced such pleasure in his life watching her lose total control and taking control at the same time. When she collapsed on him, he was still in quite a state. Maneuvering her under him he took over and brought them to ectasy again.

"Oh..."

"Diana... please..."

"Bruce... oh..."

These were the only words spoken the entire night. And they finally fell together in exhaustion. When sleep took over, he was still inside her, but neither cared to move away from each other.


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

When they awoke, their legs were intertwined and he was still inside of her. There were no words just more lovemaking. What a wonderful way to wake up, thought Diana as she felt him move. The rest of her thoughts were a jumbled mess...

"No, you have to hold it like this," Bruce said firmly.

"I am!" Diana flustered. This was ridiculous.

"Well obviously you're not doing it right, or we wouldn't be having this conversation would we?" He arched a brow at her.

She sent him a dirty look and slammed the chopsticks down on the table. They broke in half. "Bruce, I'm already annoyed, do you truly wish to make me angry?"

"I would think that after so many years being an ambassador to your country, you would have somehow found a way to eat with chopsticks properly," he answered, not at all bothered that a superstrength female just threatened him.

She flushed and muttered an apology before reaching for her fork. "I always seem to avoid it somehow. I'd tell my secretary to find a way that there weren't any chopsticks near the vicinity of any meal I was to attend. If there was, I'd just say I had League business to attend to."

He smiled at her. "We could have eaten something else, there wasn't any need to humor me."

"I know... I just thought... you went through so much trouble cooking Thai food..." she shrugged and fiddled with the noodles on her plate.

This is what he loved about her. As many years as she'd been in Man's world, there was still some of the innocence and awkwardness she retained when she first left Themyscira. "I have a suggestion."

She looked up hopefully. "Yes?"

"There's this little cantina in the center of the Island. They serve the best ceviche tostadas there is around and you don't even need a fork to eat it," he smiled.

Amusement twinkled in her eyes. "I do enjoy Mexican food a great deal. And their hospitality is well known... perhaps we can go... dancing as well?"

Bruce chuckled, why did he know she'd ask to go dancing? "As it happens, the cantina also has live salsa music for entertainment... and as it happens I'm a pretty good dancer, too."

If he'd been able to harness the light that reached her face at that moment, the world would never need another energy source.

"I would love to!"

The food had been wonderful. She'd had the ceviche tostada, and had made a mess but didn't care. He of course had made it seem easy and graceful to eat with his hands as it was for him to eat with chopsticks.

Yet later, as she let the fast and jumpy music move her, she knew this was her favorite part of the day. Well maybe not as good as spending most of the morning in bed and the afternoon swimming in the ocean. Still... dancing with Bruce was wonderful as ever. They were a perfect match. And he hadn't been lying, he was a magnificent dancer. She was convinced there wasn't anything he couldn't do. He twirled her around and then back into his chest. Their eyes met, his were full of lust and something else... something akin to love, perhaps?

Fast paced music turned to a slow rhythym and so did they. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. Super strength, super speed, flight, she had all these powers. So there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she could take care of herself... but swaying in his arms, she truly felt safe.

Unfortunately, their inner peace was interrupted by a flash of light and someone blasting out questions. Diana looked up and saw no less than five tabloid reporters and photographers.

"Wonder Woman! Does this mean you'll be staying in with the league?"

"Mr. Wayne! Are you engaged now? Is it serious?"

"Will you be going with the Princess back to Themyscira?"

So much for a night of fun out on the town, Diana scowled at a photographer that came to close to her. If he did that one more time, she was going to break it in half. Internation incident or not.

Bruce let out a low growl. "No comment!"

He shoved his way through the crowd of reporters and dragged Diana with him. They followed them all the way back to the car. After maneuvering away from them, they drove out of town and back towards the estate. Silence. What had been a magical night had been interrupted by the world's fourth estate.

"Can you believe them? Asking if you'd go to Themyscira with me! As if they didn't alredy know that no man is allowed on the isla-"

The tires squealed as they came to an abrupt stop before the gates of the villa. He didn't answer her, merely placed his palm on the scanner and let the retinal scanner do it's job.

When they were inside, he did something she'd never seen him do before. He poured himself a drink. Bourbon to be exact. She sighed. This was going to be tricky.

"It was just some stupid reporters, Bruce. There's no need to drink over it," she placed an arm on his wrist as he picked up the drink.

His eyes slid to hers and she read them easily.

_Back off, _they said. So she did. She turned and left him there. If he wanted to wallow in his usual anger, let him. There was still the rest of the night. Perhaps after a drink or two he'd be relaxed enough to remember he had a beautiful woman waiting for him in his bed.

After a nice long hot shower, she changed into her nightgown and waited. He didn't come in to join her until she'd long fallen asleep. And he wouldn't be next to her when she awoke the next day.


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

It was the sound of a jetski that awoke her this morning and not the waves crashing. She felt the side next to her and it was cold. Sitting up, she stretched. As she went through her morning ritual, a hazy memory from las night emerged. Sometime after she'd gone to bed, a bit of breeze coming in from the open french doors awoke her, shivering. Her reaction had been to roll over and his arms had wrapped around her automatically, enveloping her in warmth. A soft reasuring murmur from him and slumber had claimed her again.

A cup of juice was sitting on the kitchen counter when she entered it. Along with a note. It read:

Diana

I've made you breakfast. It's in the oven keeping warm.

Some business came up. Should be wrapped up by noon.

Bruce

Scoffing at his pitiful note, she throw it in the garbage. He hadn't even apologized for his behavior the previous night. And now he had 'business' to take care of? Pathetic, even when she asked him for a simple week he couldn't give it to her. Not that she didn't understand that owning a multi-billion dollar empire required much of his time. But he had underlings to take care such things. She may not know of Fortune 500 companies, but she knew what it took to rule. And for minial jobs there were plenty of suboridinates that were willing to do such bidding.

Obviously this week meant much more to her than him. She shivered and not from lack of warmth. Sadness enveloped her. A small tear escaped. Why had he been so angry the previous night? It wasn't as if he weren't used to such attention. He'd been known as quite a playboy in his youth. Still is known to cause up a stir. At least up until he quit being Batman... A thought came to her.

Could it be that it had always bothered him? The constant hounding from the media circus, only that now that he didn't need to pretend he relished the limelight... perhaps she had misjudged him? Still, whatever his reasons for acting such a way last night, it didn't excuse the way he behaved toward her.

After she ate her breakfast, she went for a swim in the indoor pool. It probably would have been more interesting to go for a swim in the ocean, but Diana feared she wasn't fit for anyone's company. Not even the fishes. Trying to stay busy, she saddled her horse and went for a trot on the beach. She returned well after lunchtime.

"I see you kept yourself busy," a deep voice greeted her when she entered the kitchen. Bruce was sitting in the breakfast nook, reading the local newspaper. How many languages was the man familiar with anyway? She herself was fluent in Themyscira's dialect of Ancient Greek, Latin, English and French. But she was quite sure Bruce was fluent in an endless amount of tongues.

Ignoring his comment, she helped herself to an ice cold glass of water. After depositing it in the sink, she silently turned her back on him and headed for the shower.

"So you're ignoring me now?" He had followed her.

She didn't spare him a glance and continued to undress. As she closed the shower door, she heard him speak again over the spray of water. "I suppose I do owe you an apology for my apalling behavior last night."

"You suppose?" She hissed as she furiously scrubbed her face. It would be raw soon, if she wasn't careful.

He let out a deep sigh. "Diana, I'm too old for this-"

"Ha! There's nothing old about you Bruce Wayne. But you're right. You are too old to be throwing temper tantrums then rudely leaving your guest to fend for herself-"

"I left a note!"

"Fend for herself half the day with a pitiful excuse of a note, just to let me know that your company business was more important than I. You couldn't even give me a week! That's all I asked for and you couldn't do it!" she had rinsed off and slammed open the shower door. Luckily it only cracked in the middle rather than shattered.

Bruce looked at her blandly. He showed no sign of desire or heat at all. Her pride prickled, no man had ever seen her naked save for him. And here she was standing in all her glory, wet and heated after a hot shower. Still all he did was give her that look a disapproving father would give a petulant child.

"I wasn't working," he finally said and handed her a towel.

She yanked it around her body. "Really? Then why did your note say you had business to attend to?"

Again he sighed. "It wasn't Wayne Enterprises business, it was personal business."

"As far as I'm concerned, the only personal business you should be worried about at the moment is us!" she yelled at him. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a selfish child or a broken record, but forgive me for being a time Nazi when I have less than five days with you until I never see you again..."

Her voice had cracked and she fled the bathroom. She slid down on the floor next to the bed. What in the name of Hera was wrong with her? Tears had begun to fall freely and weren't stopping anytime soon. She'd never been so emotional in her entire life. It was as if she were becoming one of those posesive needy females she loathed. His long legs appeared before her. Then, he crouched down and scooped her into his arms. Walking towards the loveseat near the balcony, he gently sat in it.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you last night. You're right, it wasn't your fault that those reporters hounded us. And as much as they've followed me throughout my life, I never loathed them so much as I did at that moment. They were ruining a wonderful moment and wonderful evening that I wanted to share with no one but you," he murmured into her ear.

"I know... I should have been more understanding. But... you didn't come to me. You waited until I was asleep," she whispered.

He hesitated to answer, but finally he was truthful. "That's because I was stinking drunk not long after you left. Now I know why I don't ever drink. I didn't want to embarass myself."

She bit back a small smile. "Oh."

"And as to where I was all morning, well I was making special arrangements with the town mayor and sheriff. They've agreed to make it illegal to have any reporters or tabloid photographer's for the rest of our stay. I even convinced them to make Isla Mujeres a no fly Zone until Sunday night." He announced.

"Oh." This time she said with more embarassment than amusement.

"I forgive you if you forgive me." He offered.

"Thank you," she chuckled and looked up into his eyes.

"Since it's almost dinner time, would you like to have supper here or out on the town?" He asked.

She hesitated to answer. "Unless you know a nice romantic French restaraunt, I'd rather stay home."

He gave her a rare smile of his. "As a matter of fact I do know of one on the Island. And they serve the best Coq au Vin, at least the best outside of Paris."

"This I have to taste to believe. Give me an hour to put myself together?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll call ahead and let them know to give us the most secluded spot they have."

Hmm...secluded. Perhaps she could work on seducing him. It had been something she'd always wanted to do, but the opportunity never came. She'd give anything to see him get all hot and bothered and rush them out of the restaurant.

The crimson dress would do perfectly tonight.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" He repeated as he held her car door open.

"Several times," she smirked and slid a hand into his arm.

"Well I can't say it enough. I feel like a lecherous old man with you on my arm," he sighed.

"Really? I thought we covered age differences a few days ago. The way I see it, every woman in that restaraunt will be wondering how the hell did I manage to snag the elusive Bruce Wayne," she joked.

He opened his mouth to answer but froze as he saw two people exit the Bistro.

"Barbara," he croaked at last.

A petite woman with fading red hair stood next to a tall, handsome, dark man.

"I... Bruce... I didn't know you'd be visiting the island," she said hesitantly.

"It's one of my favorite spots. I'm surprised you didn't hear I was on the island. There was practically a media circus last night."

"Yeah well, I'm not much for the gossip sheets. We're here for our anniversary," she blurted out.

Bruce arched a brow and said nothing.

The man next to Barbara coughed. She jumped slightly. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? Bruce you know Sam, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe I do. Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding," he shook the younger man's hand.

"Not to worry. That was after all, ten years ago." he smiled.

"This is Diana," Bruce offered.

"I believe we've met on occasion," Barbara said evenly and gave Diana a nod. Diana smiled at her. She _had _met Batgirl, before she'd been shot and decided to quit the business. There had been so much potential in her. But she supposed having a father as a Commisioner set certain standards. Being a vigilante wasn't really good if one wanted to go into the family business.

"I'm not sure if I should call you Diana or Wonder Woman. You're keeping good company these days, Bruce," Sam smiled and shook Diana's hand.

"Thank you, Mr..."

"It's Sam Young, assistant district attorney in Gotham," he offered.

"Well it's always a pleasure to meet those who fight for justice," Diana smiled.

"Nothing compared to what you do, though. Tell me something... I've always wondered, is it true that Batman sleeps in his cape and scares the daylights out of the rest of the League by pretending he really _is _a bat?"

"Sam, we're going to miss the ferry," Barbara reminded him, suddenly.

"Oh right, thanks dear. It was a pleasure seeing you again, Bruce. Diana, wonderful meeting you," he grinned before being dragged off by his wife.

When the waiter seated them and left to bring them wine and appetizers, Bruce broke the silence. "Go ahead."

Diana burst into laughter. "I'm sorry, but he's right. Batman occasionally falls asleep in his cape and he does scare the daylights out most of the League, albeit not by pretending he's blood sucking vampire... I think he even intimidates Superman, on occasion." She tried to cheer him up.

Bruce gave her another rare smile. "Good."

"Well I just stroked your ego, didn't I?" she rolled her eyes.

"The night's still young and hopefully it won't be the last thing you stroke of mine," he flirted.

Rolling her eyes, she laid her napking in her lap when the appetizers arrived. Slowly, she let her hand drift to his lap and stroked his thigh quite close to his... center. She nearly spit out her wine, when he jumped a bit and dropped his fork. She'd never seen him so flustered before. It was very intriguing not to mention amusing. She just wished she had a camera to record this moment.

"Uh... ahem... Diana, what are you doing?" He asked after a waiter had replaced his fork.

The only answer he recieved was a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. She slipped her hand underneath the table cloth and further into his lap. He was half-ready for a go. A reckless thought came in her mind and she smoothly caressed him over his pants.

"Diana... please," Bruce said through gritted teeth.

"So I hear that Clark and Lois might be grandparents in a few months," she said casually as she gripped him tighter.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, well I guess you hadn't heard huh? Apparently Susan found out she was pregnant. A bit of a surprise to her, seeing as she and Tor-Al broke up two months ago. Of course, you can't blame her. I mean the guy used red kryptonite to lure her to the dark side." Diana shrugged as if she were speaking of a normal break up.

"Isn't he in the phantom zone?" Bruce asked, struggling to sound casual. If she could be as cool as a cucumber, than so could he.

She squinted her eyes. Fine, he wanted to play hardball, they could play. Her hand moved away from him momentarily, he sagged with relief and dissappointment. And then, she stuck her hand inside his pants. Her thumb rolled over the tiny drops of liquid on his slit and he groaned inwardly. Where did she learn that?!

"Of course he is," Diana continued their conversation. "But that doesn't stop Clark and Lois from worrying. The child will be after all three-quarters Kryptonian. Not to mention the worry over what kind of person he or she will be. The baby's father is a criminal."

She squeezed him and twisted her hand. It was torture, pure blissful torture. Her methods were somewhat amateurish, but none the less pleasureful. When the waiter approached, Diana removed her hand quickly. It was when she gave her thumb a tiny suck that Bruce lost it.

"We've changed our minds," he announced and yanked her to her feet.

They were outside when he tapped his ear. "J'onn, I need a favor. A site to site transfer for Diana and I. Now would be good."

"Of course," the martian's voice was laced with humor.

"Bruce what are you-"

A flash of light later and they were in their bedroom.

"Now then, you are going to do everything you teased me about," Bruce whispered harshly, his voice full of desire. She'd never seen him this close to losing control. It intrigued her. She smiled and nodded.

The best thing that could be said about that night was that they didn't eat until well after midnight.


End file.
